Sünde
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Alexander Beilschmidt, un chevalier teutonique, reçoit la visite d'une jeune fille avec qui il a eu une liaison. Elle apporte avec elle un enfant, qui porte la marque de leur erreur. Une erreur qu'Alexander tient à réparer. Au risque de décider lui-même de la vie de son fils. UA.
1. Fehler

Disclaimer: Non non non, je ne m'appelle pas Hidekaz Himaruya, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas les deux principaux en tout cas.

P'tit mot avant de passer aux choses sérieuses: **ceci est une side-story** , qui fait partie de l'univers de Lilium. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour suivre celle-ci, cependant. Elle est consacrée à Gilbert.

Note: Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté, suivi ou ajouté Lilium à leurs favoris, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant :D

* * *

Sünde

Chapitre 1 : Fehler

Décembre 1392.

Une femme sortit d'une habitation et traversa le bas château. Elle marchait vite et serrait ses bras contre elle, probablement pour garder de la chaleur en elle malgré l'atmosphère glacée de l'hiver et ses vêtements peu épais, ou pour préserver quelque chose de la vue de tous.

Elle arriva au deuxième château, réservé aux chevaliers. L'un d'eux l'empêcha de passer le pont-levis.

-S'il vous plaît... Je dois parler à messire Beilschmidt... le supplia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai quelque chose à lui donner... Une chose qui lui appartient. répondit la jeune femme, hésitante.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils et demanda encore:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je vous en prie... Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé...

Le chevalier n'insista pas plus: cette femme était visiblement au bords des larmes et profondément affectée.

-Suivez-moi.

Il la conduisit dans la partie supérieure du château de Marienburg, dans une salle d'armes où quelques chevaliers s'entraînaient.

Elle le repéra tout de suite parmi eux. Ses longs cheveux blonds, lâchés à l'exception d'une discrète tresse, cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il portait une chemise blanche, légère, qui laissait deviner son torse musclé et ses bras sculptés par l'escrime.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau... Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Son guide alla lui annoncer qu'il avait de la visite et les mena dans une pièce voisine, où il les laissa seuls.

Elle voyait bien qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et cela lui fit mal. Elle prit la parole la première:

-Je crois que... Vous n'avez pas pu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois.

Le chevalier comprit alors qui elle était et demanda, un peu sévère:

-Que faites-vous ici?

-J'aimerais vous donner ceci. répondit-elle en tendant le paquet de linges qu'elle serrait contre elle jusque là.

Il la dévisagea avec incompréhension alors qu'il réceptionnait l'amoncellement de tissu entre ses bras.

-C'est le vôtre. J'en suis sûre. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas les moyens de l'élever et pas le courage de l'abandonner. Vous êtes tout aussi responsable de lui que moi... Elevez-le.

Elle présentait cela comme une requête, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix.

-Je ne peux pas... commença Alexander Beilschmidt.

-Il sera bien mieux ici qu'avec moi... Il ne passerait pas l'hiver. Il n'a plus besoin de sa mère, maintenant, alors s'il vous plaît...

Les yeux de la femme brillaient de larmes, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas protester plus.

Il hocha lentement la tête. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle comprit qu'il acceptait. Elle se leva, s'inclina et disparut de la pièce.

Alexander resta hébété pendant un bon moment, le paquet gigotant dans les bras.

Il n'en revenait pas. Pour faire les choses de la pire façon qui soit, il était le meilleur: revenu d'une campagne en Pologne un peu moins d'un an auparavant, il avait été fêter son retour avec quelques chevaliers dans une taverne de la ville... Ils avaient rencontrés des jeunes filles et ils avaient brisé leur serment de chasteté...

Revenus dans la forteresse, ils s'étaient tous confessés, bien évidemment, avaient fait pénitence pour leur péché et tous croyaient que cela était derrière eux.

Aucun n'avait rien reçu de leur conquête d'un soir.

Sauf lui, évidemment. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu assez de problèmes, il allait devoir s'encombrer d'un enfant?

Il entrouvrit les pans de tissus et découvrit un bébé.

Alexander sursauta lorsqu'il vit son visage.

L'enfant le fixait de ses yeux rouge sang. Sa peau était très pâle, et ses cheveux n'avaient aucune couleur: ils étaient blancs, immaculés. Le petit garçon était albinos...

Ce n'était pas un hasard. Un enfant non-désiré et issu d'une union interdite... Dieu n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça.

Alexander s'assit à même le sol et prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, osant à peine poser les yeux sur lui.

Ce pauvre enfant innocent portait la marque de son péché à lui... C'était injuste. C'était lui que Dieu aurait dû punir. C'était son erreur, c'était à lui de la réparer.

Le chevalier savait bien ce que la particularité physique de son fils allait provoquer: il serait rejeté, raillé, et frappé d'infamie. Sa vie s'annonçait déjà assez difficile, Alexander ne pouvait se résoudre à le rendre à sa mère pour qu'il soit élevé dans la misère. Au moins, auprès des Chevaliers Teutoniques, il aurait de quoi grandir de manière décente...

Et peut-être même que si l'enfant devenait un chevalier, personne n'oserait plus lui manquer de respect à cause de son apparence.

Oui, c'était précisément ça: il allait élever son fils. Et il ferait de lui le meilleur chevalier de l'Ordre.

Ainsi sa conscience serait un tant soit peu apaisée et son vœu brisé, racheté.

Alexander adressa un sourire au petit garçon, qui le regardait toujours d'un air soucieux.

-Hé bien, bonhomme, notre premier défi ensemble: te trouver un prénom...

oOo

Septembre 1400.

Alexander asséna un grand coup et Gilbert le reçut de plein fouet, finissant à terre. Une fois de plus.

L'enfant frotta vigoureusement ses côtes endolories, une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage.

-Ta garde, Gilbert! Dans un combat réel, tu serais déjà mort. lui rappela le blond pour la énième fois tout en le laissant se relever tout seul.

L'Albinos acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se prépara à endurer un nouveau sermon de la part de son père.

-Je ne te demande pas encore d'attaquer, alors concentre-toi au moins sur ta défense! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je t'attaque pour le plaisir de te frapper? Fais-moi plaisir, pare, ou au moins esquive!

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alexander avait estimé que Gilbert était assez grand pour apprendre l'art du combat.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alexander s'occupait personnellement de faire trimer son fils de l'aube au crépuscule.

Cela faisait une semaine que le père attentif et exemplaire s'était transformé en maître d'armes intransigeant.

Gilbert reprit son épée de bois, lâchée dans sa chute, et planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol pour tenter de bloquer l'attaque de son père.

_Allez Gil, tu peux le faire..._

"Le combat est une épreuve physique, mais demande également beaucoup de réflexion. Tu dois être attentif au moindre mouvement de l'adversaire pour comprendre où il va frapper, comprendre ses techniques et contourner ses feintes. Quant à toi, tu dois redoubler de concentration pour qu'il ne puisse percer tes stratégies."

_Autrement dit, je dois décomposer ses mouvements... Et anticiper..._

Son père lui signala d'un bref mouvement de tête qu'il allait commencer son attaque. Gilbert se concentra.

Alexander fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, tout en plaçant son épée de bois perpendiculairement à son bassin, le bras légèrement en arrière, prêt à se tendre en avant pour heurter... Quelle partie du corps de Gilbert, cette fois?

L'enfant comprit que le plus âgé ajustait sa trajectoire vers son torse. Il n'avait plus qu'à se baisser et...

-Trop tôt. commenta le blond en abaissant son arme en même temps que le plus petit pliait les jambes.

Gilbert reçut donc le coup quand même.

_Il est pas humain, c'est pas possible..._

-Tu dois attendre le dernier moment pour parer, sinon ton adversaire risque d'avoir suffisamment le temps de changer ses plans.

-Mais tu me dis tout en plusieurs fois! grogna Gilbert, pressant son torse dans une vaine tentative pour diminuer la douleur.

Alexander lui sourit. Un sourire? Sérieusement? Ca n'arrivait jamais pendant les entraînements!

-C'est normal. J'utilise tes erreurs pour te faire comprendre les bases. De toute façon, tu n'appliques quand même pas les conseils que je te donne un par un, à quoi ça aurait servi que je te les donne tous d'un coup?

Gilbert fit la moue.

-Tu progresses, malgré tout. lui annonça Alexander. Souviens-toi, le premier jour, tu n'arrivais même pas à tenir une épée sans te faire mal tout seul! On reprend.

Une fois de plus, Gilbert et son père se préparèrent.

Cette fois, le chevalier plaça ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, tenant son épée à la verticale. Quelques pas rapides et la lame de bois fendit l'air.

Gilbert n'avait pas eu à réfléchir: en un pur réflexe, il leva sa propre arme devant son visage et, lorsque les deux épées se rencontrèrent, repoussa celle de son père de toutes ses forces.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas manger le coup.

Il serra les dents un peu plus et fit un pas en avant. A quelques centimètres du visage de son père, il voyait distinctement qu'il n'effectuait aucun effort pour contrer les maigres forces de son fils. Par contre, si ce dernier abandonnait, il se ramasserait encore un coup dans la figure.

Le petit garçon choisit donc de diriger les armes vers le bas et s'écarta, séparant leurs lames.

-Je suis en un seul morceau? s'étonna l'enfant en tâtant son buste qui n'avait pas morflé.

Alexander acquiesça avec un petit sourire et Gilbert s'autorisa quelques sautillements d'allégresse.

-Tu as bien travaillé, aujourd'hui. Va te changer, et après nous irons dîner avec les autres.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils.

-Ca veut dire que l'entraînement est fini?

-Tout juste.

La mâchoire du garçon faillit s'écraser au sol. Il avait dû réaliser un exploit pour que l'impitoyable maître d'armes, également connu sous le nom d'Alexander Beilschmidt, le relâche avant que l'obscurité ne les empêchent de s'exercer.

-Allez, file!

Gilbert ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En quelques secondes, il était de retour dans sa chambre, voisine de celle de son père.

Il ôta sa chemise maculée de terre et humide de sueur, se pencha au dessus d'un baquet d'eau et y plongea les mains, les ramenant en coupe vers son visage pour se rafraîchir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva la tête, ses yeux accrochant le regard de son reflet dans un miroir accroché au mur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se voyait, son visage se ferma. Il détestait ce miroir. Et tous les miroirs de la terre, qui lui renvoyaient son image maudite sans aucune pitié.

Il avait toujours été contre cet objet de torture dans sa chambre, mais son père avait toujours refusé de l'enlever. Il lui avait dit:

-Si tu n'es même pas capable de regarder ton reflet en face, comment veux-tu que les autres ne te fuient pas ?

L'enfant n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer. Comme souvent avec son père.

Ce soir-là, son torse nu s'ornait de plusieurs horribles ecchymoses violette, rendues encore plus dramatiques par la pâleur naturelle de sa peau.

Son visage dégoulinait de gouttes d'eau. Sa pommette gauche était rougie par un coup de pommeau et une bosse bourgeonnait sur son front.

_Encore moins beau à voir que d'habitude..._

Il n'avait jamais vu dans son reflet un adorable petit garçon de huit ans comme les autres enfants devaient se voir.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une erreur.

Son père ne le lui avait jamais caché: c'était le fils qui payait pour les fautes des parents. Il s'en excusait d'ailleurs régulièrement, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Il restait un rebut et une erreur de Dieu, pour ne pas dire de la nature.

Il avait toujours eu conscience de ce qu'il était. Et c'était bien trop à supporter pour les frêles épaules d'un enfant.

Avec un soupir à son image, il enfila une autre chemise et quitta sa chambre pour aller dîner.

* * *

Traductions:

Sünde signifie "péché" en allemand et Fehler veut dire "erreur"... Si Larousse est digne de confiance...

Non, Gilbert ne sera pas OOC. Il va devenir awesome... Ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Heu... Oui, Germania s'appelle Alexander... J'avais pas d'autre idée u.u

J'attends vos avis :D

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ...

A bientôt :3


	2. Ungerechtigkeit

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya est le propriétaire des personnages principaux, moi de cette histoire...

Bonsoir à vous ~

Voici le chapitre 2 de Sünde! Je m'excuse de la longueur, supérieure à celle du précédent... Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas le scinder vu qu'il se déroule sur un seul jour et que les autres s'étalent sur plusieurs mois/années.

Bref...

J'espère que ça plaira aux quelques lecteurs/lectrices égarées ici que j'invite à commenter ^o^

Au niveau des chansons écoutées lors de l'écriture: diverses chansons de Sonohra et de Muse comme l'immagine, Seguimi O Uccidimi, Megalomania ou Hoodoo... Mais aussi How you remind me de Nickelback, Totgeliebt et Rette Mich de Tokio Hotel (pour le côté germanique de l'action :3) Ca n'a pas toujours de rapport avec l'intrigue, tout est dans l'ambiance et mon ressenti...

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour quelques traductions et anecdotes!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ungerechtigkeit

Juillet 1409.

Gilbert attrapa une pêche dans l'étalage d'un marchand et donna à celui-ci une pièce d'argent en échange, que le brave homme accepta avec un grand sourire.

L'adolescent déambulait dans le marché de la capitale, se fondant dans la masse du peuple en cette belle journée d'été. Une journée sans entraînement ni office particulier, que le jeune homme pouvait se permettre de passer à l'extérieur du moyen-château réservé aux chevaliers.

Il n'en était pas encore un, mais son adoubement n'allait plus tarder.

L'albinos mordit à pleines dents dans son fruit, savourant le goût sucré qu'il aimait tant.

Pour cette journée de congé, il avait décidé de sortir de la ville et de prendre du bon temps le long de la rivière.

Certes, il devait être vigilant à cause de la blancheur de sa peau, mais il n'allait pas se priver du bonheur de se prélasser au soleil. Il portait une chemise, légère mais à manches longues, et un pantalon sous des bottes de cuir souple. Son visage et son crâne étaient protégés par un chapeau de paille. Il n'avait rien à craindre des rayons du soleil.

Gilbert prit la direction de la porte principale de la forteresse, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Regardez qui voilà! fit une voix à quelques pas de lui.

C'est pas vrai... soupira intérieurement Gilbert.

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir celui qui avait parlé. Il continua sa route, digne.

-Monsieur "j'veux devenir chevalier, comme Vati!"continua la voix, exagérément aiguë cette fois, provoquant l'hilarité parmi ses amis.

Reste calme.

Gilbert savait bien qui l'avait ainsi provoqué. Il s'agissait d'une bande de garçons pauvres du bas-château, qu'il aurait pris en pitié s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de faire de chacune des sorties de l'albinos un Enfer sur terre.

Elevé selon les principes de la chrétienté, Gilbert venait volontiers en aide aux nécessiteux.

Mais pas à ceux-là.

-Le petit bâtard albinos a osé s'aventurer hors de chez son père? ajouta la voix, narquoise.

Ce fut comme si un cadenas enfermant l'agressivité de Gilbert avait été ouvert. Ou plutôt explosé.

Il se rua sur le leader du petit groupe, qui jusque là arborait un sourire arrogant et fier malgré ses haillons. Sans réfléchir, Gilbert frappa. Il envoya son poing dans la figure de l'adolescent un peu plus âgé que lui. Du sang chaud et aussi rouge que les yeux de l'albinos s'échappa du nez meurtri de son adversaire, mais Gilbert s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le blessait, mais si ce crétin en redemandait à chaque fois, il allait lui faire plaisir.

Et avec joie.

Il recula de quelques pas et asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen du garçon, qui cria de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se tenant le ventre.

Gilbert sauta alors sur lui, l'envoyant au sol d'un autre coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Assis sur lui, il commenta:

-Toi tu ne seras même plus capable de faire des bâtards!

Et il reprit de plus belle, appuyant sa réplique d'un direct dans la tempe. Puis d'un autre coup. Et encore.

Les jointures de ses mains étaient en sang, et son visage quelque peu égratigné par les ongles de l'autre qui résistait faiblement.

Le garçon du peuple s'agita et se tortilla, si bien qu'il réussit à se relever.

Gilbert sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et dévisagea un instant son adversaire. Il était méconnaissable. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Sa figure et sa chemise crasseuses d'avance avaient pris une teinte écarlate à certains endroits.

Peu importait.

Une nouvelle fois, Gilbert assaillit le jeune homme de coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

La populace s'était rassemblée autour d'eux en un cercle irrégulier. Les femmes cachaient les yeux des enfants. Les hommes leur criaient d'arrêter, mais n'osaient pas les séparer. De toute façon, tous n'étaient rien d'autre que des humains.

Des humains qui se plaisaient à voir leurs semblables souffrir, que ce soit la bête de cirque alias Gilbert Beilschmidt ou le "pauvre innocent" qui subissait sa colère.

Les garçons de la bande, quant à eux, s'étaient éclipsés en hurlant partout que Gilbert était le fils du Diable en personne. Pas un n'avait eu assez de courage pour aider leur chef. Bonjour l'amitié...

Une réplique plus violente de la part du miséreux tira Gilbert de sa haine comateuse.

Il sentait la douleur à présent.

Sa joue récemment heurtée par le poing de l'autre garçon le lançait, ses doigts douloureux se pliaient avec peine.

_Merde... Le père va encore m'engueuler si j'arrive plus à tenir mon épée..._

Son épée. Pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais avec lui quand il en avait réellement besoin? Il aurait pu faire vraiment peur à cet imbécile...

Gilbert cracha un peu de sang. Son nez non plus ne s'en sortait pas indemne, apparemment.

Il ressentait la douleur.

Et ça lui faisait du bien...

Le garçon rampait sur le sol. Il parvint à se relever et fit mine de quitter l'arène improvisée.

-T'avise pas de fuir, fils de chien! le prévint Gilbert. T'as beau être un enfant légitime, si t'as rien entre les jambes tu vaux pas mieux que moi!

Il eut tôt fait de le rattraper et de le ramener au sol d'un coup à l'arrière des genoux. Il s'assit à nouveau sur lui et, ayant dégainé une dague qu'il gardait dans sa botte, la plaça sur la jugulaire du perdant.

Une étincelle de folie s'était allumée dans les yeux rubis de Gilbert, et il aurait volontiers enfoncé sa lame dans la peau sale si, dans son dos, la foule ne s'était pas écartée pour laisser passer quelqu'un qui s'écria:

-Relâche-le.

Une voix froide, mais brûlante de colère.

Une voix que Gilbert connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Son ardeur retomba d'un seul coup. Il se releva et, satisfait par le dernier regard terrifié que lui lança son adversaire avant de détaler, tourna les talons et fit face à son père.

Alexander, les traits durcis par la rage et la sévérité avec laquelle il prévoyait de passer un savon à son fils, attrapa le poignet de Gilbert comme si celui-ci avait cinq ans et le traîna dans la cour du moyen-château, où ils seraient moins exposés à la vue de la population. Il demanda, glacial:

-Tu es fier de toi, je suppose?

-Assez, oui. T'as vu, je suis aussi balaise avec une épée qu'à mains nues. répliqua Gilbert, insolant.

Alexander n'apprécia pas. Pas du tout.

Sa main se leva et s'abattit sur la joue déjà douloureuse de Gilbert. Bien que choqué, il ne broncha pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui en dehors des entraînements.

-C'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci, Gil. Par pitié, n'aggrave pas ton cas!

La gifle, Gilbert l'avait (peut-être) méritée.

Mais ça, il n'allait pas le laisser passer.

Il s'écria, profondément blessé:

-Mon cas? Mais j'ai rien à voir là-dedans! C'est pas ma faute! Tu me l'as toujours dit, c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés pour toi, pour vous...

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, il les ravala avec rage et poursuivit:

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'être regardé à longueur de journée comme un pestiféré... Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être seul face à toutes leurs insultes... Personne n'est là pour prendre la défense de mon existence, il faut bien que je le fasse tout seul! Ne me juge plus jamais!

Il tourna le dos à son père et s'enfuit à toutes jambes avant que le plus âgé n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il atterrit dans les écuries. Ralentissant le pas pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux, il se dirigea vers une stalle, dans le fond du bâtiment.

Il y trouva là un cheval noir corbeau. Tout le contraire de Gilbert.

Mais il aimait ce vieil hongre, cadeau de son père avec lequel il avait appris l'équitation. C'était également avec lui qu'il avait pu regarder les gens de haut pour la première fois.

Et il se disait parfois que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il appréciait tellement Simenor.

Son père n'avait probablement jamais fait le rapprochement, mais le cheval souffrait d'un problème respiratoire de naissance qui l'empêchait d'être utilisé par les Chevaliers Teutoniques pour le combat.

A défaut d'un garçon de son âge, il était devenu le meilleur ami du petit albinos.

Il se réfugiait toujours dans la stalle de l'hongre quand la situation devenait trop pesante pour lui. Et il lui parlait. Dans le vide, peut-être, mais Gilbert avait l'impression que Simenor le comprenait, du fait de son propre problème.

L'adolescent s'assit dans la paille, contre le mur de pierre, prêtant peu d'attention à la forte odeur équine et la poussière ambiantes.

Dieu savait toutes les choses qu'il avait pu dire à son cheval. Mais ce jour-là, les mots ne venaient pas.

Son père.

Celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son seul soutien en ce monde... Le seul humain qui l'accepterait...

Il avait dit "n'aggrave pas ton cas".

Autrement dit: "tu as déjà une tare, pas la peine d'en rajouter".

Bien sûr, Gilbert n'avait jamais pensé que quiconque puisse passer au-dessus de sa différence, mais cela donnait-il le droit à son propre père, l'un des deux responsables de son malheur, de le lui renvoyer à la figure? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile d'être considéré comme un péché ambulant...

Il était encore moins bien loti qu'un cheval. Simenor était nourri, logé et traité comme n'importe quel cheval bien portant. Pire, on lui épargnait des efforts. Et lui, Gilbert, il était obligé d'en faire plus que n'importe qui?

Pourquoi Dieu lui en voulait-il tellement? Son père avait pourtant confessé sa faute. Et regretté de l'avoir engendré. Pourquoi s'acharner encore sur l'adolescent?

C'était injuste. Dieu était injuste.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, heurtant le mur en douceur. Il ferma les yeux, dans la ferme intention de ne pas les rouvrir avant d'avoir apaisé un peu son esprit tourmenté. Une larme roula sur sa joue. La première d'une longue série silencieuse.

oOo

Alexander resta hébété un moment dans la cour.

Il savait où Gilbert était allé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait récupéré un Gilbert en larmes, couvert de paille, après plusieurs heures de conversation avec "son cheval".

Le chevalier se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir mis Simenor à la disposition exclusive de son fils, il y avait de ça une bonne dizaine d'années. Gil s'y était réellement attaché, et une relation amicale avec un animal était déjà mieux que rien.

Donc, même s'il savait où trouver son fils, il n'alla pas le rejoindre tout de suite. Il préféra lui laisser le temps de se calmer, d'évacuer un peu de pression... Et de se remettre lui aussi de ses émotions.

Il s'octroya une dizaine de minutes. Puis, il inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans les écuries, offrant au passage une caresse à son propre cheval.

Comme il l'avait escompté, son fils était assis à côté de Simenor, à même le sol. Comme d'habitude. Alexander pouvait deviner les traces laissées par des larmes salées sur la peau d'albâtre tâchée de sang. Comme souvent.

L'adolescent sursauta lorsque son père referma la porte derrière lui. Il se releva prestement, confus, essuya son visage avec sa manche -encore une chemise gâchée- et le foudroya du regard.

Autrement dit: "je ne veux pas te parler."

Gilbert n'adressa pas un mot à son géniteur, au contraire: il le fuit, retournant dans la cour d'une démarche qu'il voulait digne et confiante.

_Pourquoi il n'est même pas capable de respecter mon désir de solitude? _

-Gilbert, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais... commença Alexander derrière lui.

Non, il ne voulait pas parler.

Il avisa une ou deux épées à quelques pas de lui, abandonnées là par des chevaliers peu consciencieux après leur entraînement.

_Parfait._

Il en prit une et fit enfin face à son père.

Il esquissa une attaque, qui aurait envoyé Alexander à l'infirmerie pendant quelques temps s'il n'avait pas rapidement reculé d'un bon mètre.

-Mais il faut qu'on parle, Gil. continua-t-il, impassible.

Ledit Gil n'en avait cure.

Il feinta, attaqua encore, rata une fois de plus.

-Tu ne peux pas faire face à tous tes problèmes...

Gilbert l'interrompit d'un coup d'estoc, que le plus âgé évita à nouveau.

-En usant de la violence. Je crois que...

L'adolescent leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et abattit le tranchant de la lame en direction du chevalier, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter au sol pour ne pas être coupé en deux.

-Moi je crois que dans un combat réel, tu serais déjà mort. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'en veuille pas encore à ce point.

Sans un mot de plus, Gilbert lança l'arme au loin, enjamba son père et prit la direction de l'extérieur du château.

oOo

Cette fois, il courut tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps de l'arrêter par quelque moquerie.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et de ses bottes dans les herbes hautes bordant la rivière et entra dans celle-ci, frissonnant légèrement.

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et frotta vigoureusement son visage rendu crasseux par le sang, la poussière, la paille et la sueur.

Pourquoi tous ses problèmes et son mal-être ne pouvaient disparaître dans l'eau claire en même temps que la saleté?

Il s'immergea presque entièrement, gardant seulement la tête hors de l'eau, et fit quelques mètres à la nage, éclaboussant les environs.

Un petit cri de surprise retentit non loin de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit un garçon d'à peu près son âge, assis dans l'herbe à lire un livre. Il était brun, habillé avec raffinement et portait des lunettes.

-Tu as mouillé mon livre. déclara-t-il platement, désignant de la main les pages de son ouvrage.

-Oh, mille excuses. répondit indifféremment Gilbert.

L'albinos s'écarta du brun, et continua à se baigner.

Mais Dieu ne voulait visiblement pas qu'il ait une minute à lui ce jour-là.

-Tu es fou de te laver dans la rivière avec tes blessures. déclara le garçon.

-J'aurais bien de meilleures raisons que ça de devenir fou. répliqua Gilbert.

-Ca va s'infecter. Ce n'est pas une eau très propre. Tu n'as pas de quoi les nettoyer et les bander?

-Je m'en fiche, à dire vrai.

L'autre adolescent haussa un sourcil, se leva et lança la chemise abandonnée au sol à Gilbert.

-Viens avec moi. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

-Pardon?

Gilbert n'en revenait pas. On lui proposait de _l'aide_. On _l'invitait_.

Intrigué, il enfila sa chemise et suivit le garçon. Celui-ci s'avançait d'une démarche fière et... Noble.

-Tu es qui, en fait? ne put s'empêcher de demander Gilbert.

-Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein.

-Edelstein? Tu es le fils du plus riche drapier de la région? Sérieusement?

Le dénommé Roderich acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je voulais lire au calme, alors je suis sorti de la ville. précisa le brun.

Il entraîna l'aspirant-chevalier dans une grande maison du bas-château, propre et spacieuse. Il prêta peu d'attention aux domestiques qui s'affairaient et monta les escaliers élégants jusqu'au premier étage. Il présenta une porte à Gilbert et l'invita à entrer.

-Assieds-toi sur le lit, je reviens.

Et de fait, il disparut un instant de la chambre, que Gilbert détailla.

Sommaire, elle était plutôt grande et peu meublée. Néanmoins, le mobilier présent était assez luxueux. Une large fenêtre éclairait la pièce de la lumière du jour.

Roderich revint avec un baquet peu profond d'eau chaude, une bouteille d'alcool et du tissu blanc. Il s'assit à côté de Gilbert, dont il déposa la main droite meurtrie dans l'eau, arrachant un grimace au propriétaire.

Il nettoya la plaie, la désinfecta à l'alcool et l'enroula dans un bandage propre, avant de s'affairer à l'autre main.

Tandis qu'il officiait, Gilbert demanda:

-Pourquoi... Tu n'as pas peur de moi?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur? Tu as deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, tu es un être humain comme un autre, non?

Gilbert hésita, mais murmura:

-Mais je suis... différent...

-Je suis aussi différent des autres que toi. Regarde autour de toi, tu verras qu'aucun être humain n'est identique à un autre.

-C'est une façon intéressante de voir les choses...

Ce garçon acceptait sa différence.

Gil en aurait presque pleuré, s'il n'avait pas dépassé son quota de la journée.

-Je sais, reprit Roderich, que tous n'ont pas la même vision des choses que moi à ton sujet. Si tu veux vraiment qu'ils n'aient plus peur, tu dois devenir quelqu'un de respectable. Tu es destiné à devenir Chevalier Teutonique, non? Deviens le meilleur, pour que tous soient obligés de reconnaître ta valeur.

-Mon père m'a conseillé la même chose...

_Mais pour une autre raison._

-Tu es blessé ailleurs?

-Oh... J'ai dû me prendre quelques mauvais coups dans la figure...

-Oui, ça se voit. marmonna Roderich en admirant les ecchymoses fleurissant sur le visage d'albâtre.

-Mais ce n'est pas ouvert. Merci beaucoup pour mes mains, c'est déjà amplement suffisant.

Gilbert s'apprêtait à repartir, mais le brun l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se lève.

-Une dernière chose. Je sais que ce garçon t'avait provoqué...

-Ah, tu as assisté à mes exploits? Et tu m'as laissé entrer chez toi? Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange...

-Je connais ta réputation, il n'est pas dans les habitudes des Teutons de voler ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai entendu ce que ce garçon t'a dit. A ce sujet, si tu veux que le monde ait confiance en toi, arrête de te battre pour des broutilles.

-Des broutilles? répéta Gilbert, incrédule et blessé.

-Tu cherches à te battre uniquement dans l'espoir d'avoir mal. Parce que ça te prouve à toi-même que tu es vivant, et ça te donne une raison concrète de souffrir, ça évacue la douleur du mal-être qu'il y a en toi. Mais tu es fort. Utilise cette force pour défendre l'Ordre et la patrie, plutôt que de la gaspiller. Réfléchis un peu à tout ça.

Roderich le raccompagna au-dehors. Alors que Gilbert reprenait la direction du moyen-château, la tête pleine des paroles philosophiques de son "médecin", le brun retourna à l'extérieur de la ville, son livre sous le bras comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

Simenor souffre d'un emphysème pulmonaire. Tout le monde s'en fout, mais je devais le préciser. Je remercie ma soeur pour ses connaissances en matière de chevaux et d'équitation!

Roderich n'était pas prévu à la base... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de l'intégrer à l'histoire... Il fait trop psychologue à mon goût. Mais Gil devait bien se rendre compte de quelques choses, par lui-même ou via quelqu'un d'autre.

Traductions:

Ungerechtigkeit: injustice (allemand) (j'ai des doutes parce qu'il y a apparemment deux traductions... je ne parle pas l'allemand, désolée si j'ai fait une erreur ^^')

Vati: papa (allemand)


	3. Gleichgültigkeit

Disclaimer: les personnages sont toujours ceux de Hidekaz Himaruya. Le(s) principal/aux du moins.

Note: je vous présente le troisième chapitre! (enchanté? Ok, j'arrête les essais d'humour...) Il devait normalement être plus long mais la coupure se faisait bien à cet endroit, alors...

Espérons que mes quelques lecteurs seront satisfaits ^^ Merci à Petit-Arc-en-Ciel de reviewer fidèlement!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Gleichgültigkeit

Juillet 1410.

Le plus jeune chevalier désarma son aîné d'un tour de lame et pointa son épée contre la croix noire qui ornait l'uniforme du plus âgé.

-J'ai gagné. déclara Gilbert, un rien insolant.

L'homme en face de lui fut bien obligé de hocher positivement la tête.

-A qui le tour? demanda l'albinos aux autres Teutons agglutinés autour de l'aire d'entraînement.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Avec un sourire narquois, il ôta la tunique de son uniforme qui commençait à l'étouffer et s'adossa à une barrière de bois qui délimitait la zone de combat.

Il admira ses confrères d'un air satisfait.

Il était devenu le plus fort, et un rien redouté des autres.

Son adversaire de ce matin-là était un vétéran, un homme grisonnant au visage marqué par les nombreuses batailles et années qu'il avait supportées. Plus âgé qu'Alexander, c'était dire! Mais ce qui ravissait le jeune homme, c'était surtout que ce chevalier avait longtemps eut la réputation d'être le meilleur combattant de l'Ordre, même en vieillissant.

Mais Gilbert l'avait vaincu.

_Ils devraient se rendre à l'évidence. Les anciens sont dépassés par la jeune génération, même en s'entraînant continuellement._

Quant à ceux de son âge, ils avaient trop peur de Gilbert pour oser l'affronter: ils avaient été ses compagnons d'entraînement et aux premières loges pour constater les progrès fulgurants de leur condisciple au fil des ans.

Les plus jeunes, eux, n'avaient pas encore un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir prétendre le défier. Et ils étaient trop impressionnés, de toute façon.

La faute, encore et toujours, à cette fichue peau et ces yeux de malheur. Personne n'arrivait à s'y faire, surtout pas les aspirants encore impressionnables.

Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils l'admiraient, paradoxalement. Et sa popularité allait encore augmenter, vu sa dernière victoire en date.

Son secret?

Il avait continué à se battre, mais "loyalement". Seul, ou contre de véritables adversaires.

Peu après son passage chez Roderich, il avait été adoubé malgré tout.

Aussitôt, il s'était enrôlé dans une campagne de la guerre qui s'était déclarée en Pologne.

A l'époque, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt.

D'ailleurs, Gilbert en avait bavé. Mais ça avait porté ses fruits.

C'était tellement plus violent qu'un entraînement standard! Et tellement plus efficace, puisque sa vie était réellement en danger. Il se devait de répliquer, de tuer et de blesser pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Au risque de frôler la mort plusieurs fois.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Roderich, là-bas. Il s'était dit plusieurs fois que les blessures qu'il recevait lui donnaient une raison de souffrir. Et les soigner lui donnait l'illusion que peut-être, il soignait son mal-être en même temps.

A son retour, un mois plus tard, il s'était entraîné seul. Il s'était imposé une discipline de vie jugée inhumaine par certains. Il ne restait jamais sur un échec, il défiait le premier chevalier aguerri venu. Il était plus exigeant avec lui-même qu'Alexander ne l'avait jamais été avec son fils.

Gilbert attrapa une gourde qui traînait et avala quelques gorgées d'eau, avant de reprendre sa tunique et de fendre la foule pour quitter son terrain de jeu et retourner à d'autres occupations.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'attirer un peu à l'écart. Il tourna la tête et vit son père, la mine anxieuse.

-Oh, tu étais là. dit Gilbert, un peu froidement.

La situation était plus ou moins la même entre eux depuis un an: Gilbert ne lui avait pas pardonné sa phrase malheureuse.

Alexander ne répondit rien.

Gilbert pouvait deviner que son père était blessé par le ton qu'il employait avec lui. Après tout, il s'en voulait toujours pour avoir tant fait souffrir son fils.

Car oui, il restait son fils, qu'il avait rapidement appris à aimer malgré ses différences.

D'ailleurs, les yeux du blond brillaient de fierté lorsqu'il voyait Gilbert combattre et vaincre. Mais il y avait aussi du reproche dans son regard. Envers lui-même, car il se sentait responsable de l'enrôlement prématuré de son fils dans les conflits. Et envers Gilbert, qui avait été assez tête-brûlée pour choisir d'améliorer ses techniques de cette façon.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir? demanda le garçon, ironique, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des autres.

-Le grand maréchal m'a donné ceci pour toi. répondit Alexander en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin roulé.

Intrigué, Gilbert s'en saisit et le descella, avant d'en entamer la lecture.

-C'est... un ordre de mission. annonça-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé. Je vais prendre la tête d'un bataillon. Les Polonais traversent impunément nos terres. Je pars demain.

Alexander digéra la nouvelle. Ils avaient récemment été attaqués par les Polonais et avaient pu se rendre compte de leur puissance.

-Fais... Fais attention à toi. lui recommanda son père.

-Je sais. Je n'ai plus huit ans. répliqua Gilbert.

Il tourna les talons et alla se préparer au départ, plutôt enthousiaste.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire voir sa valeur à tous ses concitoyens.

Et de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais avoué avoir un peu peur. Il devait cacher ses faiblesses pour qu'on ne retienne de lui que ses prouesses.

La seule ombre au tableau?

Son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités.

Mais il allait lui montrer qu'il fallait plus que des Polonais pour lui faire connaître l'échec.

Il avait hâte de s'en faire quelques-uns.

oOo

15 juillet 1410

Gilbert saisit sa longue-vue et guetta l'autre extrémité de la plaine.

-Ca remue, là-bas. Ils arrivent. annonça-t-il à un autre chevalier se trouvant à sa droite.

L'homme en question donna l'ordre à leurs troupes de se tenir prêt à la charge.

Gilbert, quant à lui, garda les yeux rivés sur les ennemis qui se révélaient à sa vue.

Il avait attendu ce moment, son heure de gloire, depuis des années.

Pourquoi la peur le paralysait-elle au moment où il était si prêt du but?

_Ressaisis-toi._

Il avait peur parce qu'il savait qu'il était possible qu'il y laisse la vie. Son corps était déjà recouvert de cicatrices datant de ses précédents combats, il savait ce que voulait dire "approcher la mort"...

Mais cette fois il voulait que ce soit différent.

Il avait suivi un entraînement inhumain, il était devenu le meilleur Chevalier Teutonique de son temps.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir sur un champ de bataille.

Il respira profondément, tentant de calmer la fébrilité qui essayait de le gagner peu à peu.

Gilbert saisit la poignée de son épée, cherchant un peu de réconfort chez son amie de longue date.

Il abaissa la visière de son casque.

On sonna la charge.

Le combat commença.

oOo

Gilbert saisit la poignée de son épée restée fichée dans le torse d'un soldat polonais, faisant par la même occasion jaillir une gerbe de sang.

Il ne se reposa pas de cet exploit. Il attaqua immédiatement un autre ennemi et en quelques coups, son corps rejoignit ses camarades au sol.

Gilbert s'en sortait brillamment, jusqu'à présent. Il avait tué une vingtaine d'ennemis, et s'en était sorti indemne à l'exception d'une plaie à la cuisse, résultat d'un coup hasardeux porté par un homme à moitié mort.

Si sa tunique au-dessus de sa cotte de maille était déjà maculée de sang, il pouvait assurer sans se tromper qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

Au milieu de tous les hommes qui combattaient, Gilbert en repéra un qui beuglait des ordres en polonais tout en achevant un Teuton.

_Celui-là, j'me le fais._

L'homme, brun, dépassait l'albinos d'une bonne tête. Ses traits étaient concentrés, mais fins. Il faisait au moins deux fois la carrure du chevalier.

Gilbert voulait le combattre, justement parce qu'il paraissait plus fort que lui.

Une mauvaise habitude qu'il lui restait de son entraînement: se lancer des défis au-delà de ses capacités.

Il l'attaqua de la pointe de la lame, que le Polonais dévia d'un coup de bouclier. Gilbert fut déporté vers le sol en même temps que son épée par la force de son mouvement défensif, découvrant son flanc droit. Son adversaire ne manqua pas l'occasion de tenter de le blesser: il frappa violemment le ventre du Teuton de son bouclier, l'envoyant valdinguer au sol à un mètre de là.

Gilbert entendit un craquement sinistre dans sa cage thoracique, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de ses côtes probablement fracturées.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et repartit à la charge, l'épée perpendiculaire à ses hanches. Il tendit le bras lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance de son adversaire pour essayer de le transpercer de front, mais l'autre para son attaque avec sa propre lame.

Et ils combattirent ainsi dans la plaine, entourés de hurlements, du fracas des flèches et des lames s'entrechoquant, de l'odeur de sueur et de sang. Dans cette atmosphère de mort.

Peu importait la rapidité de ses attaques ou l'inventivité de ses feintes, quelques élues seulement mettaient l'autre en difficulté.

Gilbert, quant à lui, encaissait les coups, son corps récupérant de moins en moins vite à chaque fois.

Son visage en avait reçu plusieurs malgré le casque, qui lui vaudraient probablement de larges hématomes. Son arcade sourcilière avait été éclatée par un coup de poing et il avait été blessé au côté, saignant abondamment.

Sa rapidité s'amenuisait. Sa cotte de maille lui semblait peser une tonne sur ses épaules. Et sa main tremblait lorsqu'il levait son épée trop haut.

Il s'octroya un instant pour reprendre son souffle entre deux échanges. Sa respiration était devenue erratique suite au coup porté à ses côtes.

Son adversaire profita de ce bref arrêt pour lui lacérer l'abdomen d'un coup de lame.

Gilbert poussa un cri et tomba au sol. Son casque se détacha dans la chute et roula un peu plus loin, découvrant ses cheveux blancs plaqués par la sueur et ses yeux rouges fiévreux de panique.

Il ne put lire aucune surprise ni émotion dans l'expression du Polonais. Le brun resta impassible et l'attaqua à nouveau.

Le Teuton sauta sur ses pieds et para le coup avec peine.

_Que je sois albinos ne changera rien à la volonté qu'il a de me tuer, ni à la manière dont il veut le faire._

_Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me tuer, peu importe la couleur de ma peau. _

Ca n'allait pas du tout. Cette absence de réaction dans le regard de son adversaire le perturbait, et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le combat. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui soit indifférent.

Il mangea encore quelques mauvais coups. Sa tunique ne tarda pas à se teinter complètement de rouge. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas que son sang. Il touchait son adversaire une fois sur deux.

_N'empêche que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps..._

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

Pris de vertiges, il tomba à genoux et cracha un filet de sang.

Déjà, son adversaire préparait le coup de grâce.

Gilbert ne parvenait plus à lever son épée. Mais il voyait celle du Polonais s'approcher dangereusement de sa propre poitrine.

_Je vais... Mourir?_ _Non, je... Je peux pas..._

Il leva avec difficulté mais rapidement son arme, juste au moment où l'ennemi allait enfoncer la sienne dans le corps de Gilbert. Ce dernier transperça sans même s'en rendre compte le torse du brun, qui tomba à genoux, puis au sol, mort.

_Je ne peux pas mourir._

Gilbert ne réalisait pas que l'homme lui ayant donné autant de mal gisait en face de lui.

Sa main quitta la poignée de son épée.

Il posa les mains au sol, se retrouvant à quatre pattes.

Il ne parvenait plus à se soutenir tout seul et bientôt, ses mains le lâchèrent également.

Il chuta vers l'avant , son visage heurtant douloureusement le sol boueux.

Il perdit le fil du temps.

Tout ce qu'il percevait était sa propre douleur. Il avait mal. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

Les sons et les hurlements lui parvenaient, mais atténués.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était le regard du brun.

Il ne réussissait pas à se détacher de sa victime comme les autres fois.

Il battait des paupières, luttant difficilement pour rester conscient et vivant.

_Je ne veux pas... Mourir..._

oOo

Gilbert resta étendu là pendant des heures, couvert de sang. Il ne fut piétiné par personne dans la mêlée, même si tous ceux qui passaient non loin le croyait mort: son habit jadis blanc était bien trop humide de sang pour qu'il soit encore vivant...

Pourtant, l'albinos parvenait encore à respirer. Et il crachait du sang par pur réflexe de temps à autre, quand sa bouche en débordait.

Mais il sentait la vie le quitter en même temps que tout ce sang qui continuait de s'écouler de ses innombrables blessures.

Il sentit qu'on le transportait quelque part. Il ne savait pas où, ni qui, mais probablement quelqu'un qui savait qu'il était en vie vu que les cadavres étaient généralement abandonnés aux corbeaux.

Alors il se laissa aller et cessa de lutter.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de suspens si vous vous souvenez de Lilium... Mais bon...

Traduction de "gleichgültigkeit" (là, je suis en train de me dire que l'allemand est une langue étrange...) : Indifférence (en allemand, donc).

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à la semaine prochaine :3


	4. Anfang

Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya :3

Hé non, à la surprise générale je ne suis pas morte! Même si les maths et le Néerlandais auront ma peau un de ces quatre... Ahem... Voilà, c'est la rentrée, j'ai plein de boulot et plus d'activités, j'ai moins le temps pour écrire :'( Mais ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent, donc rassurez-vous (ou pas), je continuerai à poster... Mais moins régulièrement.

Bref, je vous présente le quatrième chapitre de Sünde... Un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Anfang

Août 1410.

Les chevaliers avaient perdu la bataille de Grunwald.

Dans leur retraite, les hommes dont Gilbert avait la tête repérèrent son corps. L'un d'eux, assez futé pour voir qu'il respirait encore, avait eu la présence d'esprit de le ramener à Marienburg avec les rescapés.

L'albinos comptait parmi les plus gravement atteints. Les médecins dirent même qu'il aurait déjà dû être mort.

oOo

Gilbert battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Sa vision se rétablit au bout de la troisième, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il parvint à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Il voyait la lumière du jour inonder la pièce par la fenêtre.

Il voyait le mur de pierre grise en face de son lit.

Il voyait le miroir sur son mur qui lui renvoyait le reflet de la couche.

Il voyait. Et c'était déjà un énorme progrès.

Ce dernier mois qui s'était écoulé, il l'avait passé comme dans un état second: il avait vaguement ressenti une vive douleur lorsqu'on avait recousu ses blessures, il n'entendait que rarement ce qu'on murmurait à son chevet et n'avait vu aucune des nombreuses personnes qui s'étaient succédé à son chevet.

Cependant, il avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir... Car cela lui arrivait, oui.

Il savait désormais ce qui le dérangeait depuis son entrevue avec le Polonais qui avait indifféremment contemplé son albinisme.

Et il se sentait mieux.

-Gilbert?

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de la voix -qu'il avait instantanément reconnue.

-Tu m'entends?

Il acquiesça.

-Tu me vois?

-Oui... répondit Gilbert.

Sa voix était rauque à cause du long moment pendant lequel il s'était tu.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je vais bien... Pas toi, apparemment.

Alexander, assis sur le bord du lit comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour lire une histoire à son fils, avait les traits tirés, le teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des rides de tracas sur le visage.

-Comment pourrais-je aller bien alors que mon fils joue avec mes nerfs depuis un mois?

Les lèvres dudit fils s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-J'suis désolé. Mais je suis vivant, c'est le principal!

-Tu as de la chance, d'ailleurs. Personne n'y aurait cru quand tu es revenu ici. Petit inconscient, va!

Alexander frappa affectueusement les cheveux blancs de Gilbert.

Il reprit:

-Mais tu n'es pas ma seule source d'ennuis, je dois bien le reconnaître.

-Ah non? Tu as un autre fils caché? J'ai toujours su que Ludwig n'était pas mon apprenti pour rien... plaisanta le plus jeune.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je m'inquiète à cause de l'Ordre. Nous avons perdu la bataille, Gil. La survie de l'Ordre est menacée... A vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas loin du démantèlement. Beaucoup de chevaliers sont morts, nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée... Heureusement, tu as survécu! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

-C'est normal, je suis le meilleur!

Gilbert ne laissa pas le temps à son père de penser qu'autant de confiance en lui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Il annonça platement:

-Mais l'Ordre va perdre un chevalier de plus.

Alexander haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon?

-Je suis remis. expliqua Gilbert. Et je quitte l'Ordre. Je vais sortir de l'Etat, aller ailleurs... En France, par exemple! Je ne veux plus rester ici. Cette vie est terminée pour moi.

Alexander n'en revenait pas. Il était choqué, même. Depuis tout petit, Gilbert s'était donné à fond pour sa carrière parmi les Chevaliers Teutoniques. Et là... Il lui annonçait qu'il voulait quitter sa patrie, son père et sa vie.

-Mais... Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

Gilbert se redressa dans ses draps immaculés.

-L'homme qui m'a mis dans cet état... Il m'a mis à terre, mon casque s'est fait la malle... Il aurait pu s'attarder sur mon visage... Ton péché... Mais mon albinisme ne l'aurait pas empêché de me tuer. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'entends?

oOo

Les rues de Marienburg étaient presque désertes en cette heure matinale. L'aube venait de poindre.

Dans la cour du moyen-château, Gilbert avait sellé Simenor et préparé un paquetage contenant assez de vivres pour une semaine, de quoi camper ou se payer une auberge, et son épée, que les soldats avaient eu la présence d'esprit de ramasser sur le champ de bataille.

Le but de Gil était simple: il quittait l'Etat monastique des Chevaliers Teutoniques, chevauchant à un rythme que le cheval pouvait supporter jusqu'à atteindre un endroit qui lui plairait, peu importait où.

Il avait choisi de partir de bon matin pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la cité en une journée.

Et il devait faire ses adieux à son père.

Celui-ci se tenait à côté de Simenor, discret comme à son habitude. Il cachait mal son chagrin. Sans Gilbert pour animer le moyen-château, sa vie allait être bien monotone... Et si l'Ordre était dissout, il n'aurait plus personne avec qui passer de bon moment.

Pourquoi avait-il grandi si vite? Il y avait dix-huit ans qu'Alexander avait hérité d'un bébé emmailloté dans du linge de mauvaise facture, où était-il passé à présent?

C'était un homme désormais... Il en était devenu un bien plus vite qu'Alexander ne l'avait imaginé. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était responsable de ce départ.

Il avait toujours poussé son fils dans la même voie que lui, sans prendre en compte ses désirs... Oh, Gil avait dû s'y résigner facilement, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.

L'Ordre avait eu son meilleur chevalier, comme le blond l'avait voulu.

Mais ce que ça lui avait apporté à lui personnellement, ce n'était même pas entièrement de la fierté ou de la satisfaction.

A quoi cela avait-il servi, puisque de toute façon Gil s'en allait quand même?

Gilbert vérifia les attaches de ses bagages à la selle, puis fit face à son père.

Les mots leur manquaient à tous les deux.

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

Alexander pouvait voir dans celui de son fils l'hésitation: devait-il partir sans se retourner ni dire adieu ou bien devait-il faire ce qu'il voulait faire au fond de lui: étreindre une dernière fois son père?

Le plus âgé eut un petit sourire et prit l'initiative. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Gil et l'attira contre lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de rapidement sentir le corps de son fils être secoué de sanglots étouffés.

Au bout d'un moment, Gilbert s'écarta d'Alexander, essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et lui adressa un bref sourire.

-Prends soin de toi, papa. dit-il simplement.

Il mit le pied à l'étrier, se hissa sur la selle et talonna Simenor, qui partit avec joie au petit trot.

Gilbert ne se retourna pas mais fit un petit signe de la main. Après quoi, il sortit de la forteresse, passa la rivière et disparut dans la campagne avoisinante.

oOo

Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de jours de chevauchée et de campement qu'il atteignit un village rural qui lui sembla différent de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'alors.

Gilbert descendit de cheval et entra dans la bourgade.

Les femmes discutaient et colportaient les ragots du voisinage sur le pas de leur porte, les hommes travaillaient. Gilbert sut alors pourquoi le village était différent: on y parlait français. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on racontait autour de lui, mais là, il reconnaissait quelques mots appris à la va-vite.

Tout heureux d'avoir enfin quitté les territoires germaniques, il se dirigea vers un étal de boulanger.

-Hem... Bon... Bonjour? dit-il, hésitant.

_C'est à peu près le seul mot que je connais..._

-Bonjour mon gars! répondit le boulanger une fois la surprise de faire face à un albinos passée.

C'était un homme affable et ventru, avec une barbe blonde épaisse et de grands yeux rieurs.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Heu... Pain?

-Bien sûr!

L'homme s'affaira un moment pour choisir un peu, couper quelques tranches et le glisser dans un sac de toile.

Gilbert lui donna un pièce d'argent que le blond admira pendant plusieurs secondes. L'albinos demanda ensuite:

-Où c'est Paris?

-Au sud-ouest d'ici. A environ trois jours de cheval. répondit le boulanger en mimant sa réponse.

-Ha, hem... Merci? Auf Wiedersehen!

Le Français hocha la tête tandis que Gilbert remontait sur Simenor avant de sortir du village, direction le sud-ouest.

oOo

Vu le rythme de Simenor, il leur fallut environ cinq jours de plus pour enfin atteindre une importante cité dont les tours et clocher de la cathédrale se repéraient de loin.

La ville était un rien plus animée que le petit village où Gilbert avait fait une courte escale.

Les rues grouillaient de passants, qu'ils soient à pied ou à cheval -voire âne. Des échoppes de diverses marchandises bordaient les hautes et étroites maisons.

Il faisait tellement noir de monde que Gilbert perdit rapidement son chemin et déboucha dans une ruelle sombre et clairement malfamée en un rien de temps, victime d'un mouvement de foule.

Simenor commençait à paniquer, aussi son cavalier mit-il pied-à-terre et caressa son chanfrein avec tendresse en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pour sûr, il était au calme désormais. La ruelle était presque vide, hormis quelques personnes sur le pas de leur porte ou assises à même le sol, à la rue. Tous miséreux et n'ayant pas pris de bain ou changé de vêtements depuis au minimum un mois.

Mal à l'aise, Gilbert fit volte face pour retrouver l'artère principale.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dangereusement proche de deux autres hommes lui faisant face.

Le premier, adolescent de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés noués en un catogan fatigué. Il portait un léger bouc blond. Ses yeux bleus étaient vides d'expression. Ses vêtements de mauvaise qualité témoignaient de son origine modeste, mais il était habillé de façon convenable, sa chemise grisonnante découvrant son torse.

L'autre, plus petit, était blond également mais ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts. Il arborait des sourcils épais et broussailleux, et souriait d'un air mauvais. Il donna une claque dans le dos de son compagnon en lui murmurant avec un fort accent:

-Celui-là est pour toi, froggie... Occupe-t-en _comme il faut_... Il a l'air d'avoir les moyens.

Après quoi il poussa légèrement son partenaire vers Gilbert et détala.

L'albinos ne sût trop comment, mais bientôt, le Français plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'albâtre et ses mains se mirent à vagabonder sur le corps du Germanique, courbaturé par la chevauchée.

Gilbert ne comprenait pas bien le français. Mais ce langage-là était universel et même pour un ex-ecclésiastique, les intentions du blond étaient très claires.

Il repoussa vivement son vis-à-vis et le regarda, outré.

-Tu fais ton prude, _messire_? commenta le blond en insistant sur le titre honorifique.

-Quoi tu ... attends de moi? demanda Gilbert. Ca?

Il désigna la bourse bombée qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

-Et pour ça... Toi serais prêt à coucher moi?

-Faut bien que je mange... Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais échapper à l'autre rapace.

Il désigna du doigt la rue par laquelle l'autre était parti.

-Patron à toi?

Le blond s'adossa au mur et soupira une réponse affirmative.

-Et si tu veux pas te laisser faire, il va faire le client à ta place... Mais sans me payer et plus violemment.

-Tu veux pas manger morceau à la place? Je régale.

Le Français fronça les sourcils.

-Tu préfères m'inviter à manger plutôt que de coucher avec moi? T'es bizarre. Tu es quoi, un genre de bon samaritain qui ramasse tous les pouilleux du coin? Un moine?

-Je étais à peu près. Si toi préfères rester ici, bien te fasse, moi, manger.

Il tira sur la bride de Simenor et le ramena dans la rue plus fréquentée.

_Si ce garçon a un semblant d'intelligence, il devrait me suivre._

Et effectivement, Gil n'avait pas fait deux pas hors de la ruelle qu'il entendit des pas précipités sur les pavés.

-Hey, l'étranger! le héla le blond.

Il se retourna.

-J'accepte, emmène-moi manger.

-Moi pas connais la ville. Sais pas où.

-D'accord. Alors suis-moi.

oOo

Après quelques minutes d'errance dans les rues de Paris, le blond présenta à Gilbert un établissement qui avait l'air convenable.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les narines de Gilbert purent se délecter d'une délicieuse odeur de viande cuite avec savoir-faire. Bondée, la taverne était bruyante. Des ordres fusaient des cuisines et se mêlaient aux rires et conversations des clients, attablés sur des bancs de bois autour de longues tables rectangulaires couvertes de mets alléchants.

_C'est autre chose que ces fichus repas dans le silence, dans les monastères..._

Gilbert se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'adressa à une jeune et jolie serveuse.

Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi: de petite taille, blonde, le teint clair et les yeux bleus.

Mais le Germanique commençait à peine à s'autoriser un regard sur les femmes, il ne s'y connaissait pas trop.

Il lui demanda les plats les plus copieux de la taverne, tapotant sa bourse.

Ils furent servis comme des rois.

Les yeux du Français brillaient. Il n'avait probablement jamais vu autant de nourriture sur une table, encore moins pour lui.

Il attaqua un morceau de volaille avec férocité.

Gilbert, quant à lui, mangea avec plus de retenue mais avec autant de joie. Il pensa au plan initial de son invité. Il préférait de loin partager un repas, même pour une fortune.

-Si toi pas aimer ton travail, pourquoi pas faire visiter Paris et apprendre Français? Je paierai.

Le blond arrêta subitement de manger et fixa Gilbert dans les yeux.

-Tu ferais ça?

-J'aime pas voir gens souffrir. Et j'ai besoin d'un guide.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Juste un logement et de quoi manger.

-Ca va à moi.

-Ca me va aussi alors! annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main salie de crasse et de jus de viande.

-Gilbert. répondit ce dernier.

Après un moment d'hésitation au vu de la propreté douteuse de la main, il la saisit.

Avec un grand sourire, le blond dit:

-Enchanté, Gilbert! Moi, je suis Francis.

oOo

Janvier 1411.

Francis poussa la porte de la petite maison du centre ville, qui grinça lugubrement.

Il souffla entre ses mains glacées et se dirigea prestement vers la cheminée, où mourrait un feu de bois. Il parvenait à peine à réchauffer le logement.

Le blond découvrit Gilbert, emmitouflé dans une couverture, endormi devant l'âtre.

La situation du Germanique s'était considérablement dégradée ces derniers mois.

D'abord, il avait payé Francis pour ses cours de français et ses visites de la ville.

Il avait rapidement déniché cette petite bâtisse, qu'il avait achetée grâce aux économies accumulées toutes ces années durant au sein de l'Ordre. Et l'albinos, généreux, avait proposé à Francis d'emménager avec lui, pour le dispenser de son travail malhonnête.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu, au début. Francis avait trouvé un emploi dans une taverne et Gilbert avait d'abord parfait son français avant de chercher.

Mais l'hiver était venu, et les réserves d'argent s'amenuisaient.

Francis s'en sentait coupable, alors, sans en avertir son bienfaiteur, avait revu son ancien patron et recommencé sa basse besogne. Les horaires de la taverne lui fournissaient un alibi.

Gilbert, de son côté, cherchait désespérément un travail quelconque. Il aurait apprécié rejoindre les rangs des gardes de la cité, mais ils ne faisaient pas confiance à un étranger.

Il n'était pas assez qualifié pour des travaux agricoles, qui de toute façon ne rapporteraient pas assez. Pas plus que le commerce ou la restauration.

L'albinos en venait à regretter sa patrie. Il y faisait aussi froid l'hiver, certes, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de trouver de quoi se nourrir ou se chauffer.

Francis ôta son manteau rapiécé et ses souliers sans bruit, dénicha une couverture et se coucha à son tour, s'apprêtant à passer une mauvaise nuit, à moitié gelé.

oOo

Gilbert errait tout le jour dans la ville, frappant à n'importe quelle porte pour proposer ses services. Il avait appris par coeur des phrases énumérant ses qualifications -épéiste hors pair, stratège plus ou moins accompli,...

Mais nul ne semblait vouloir de lui.

Il était même allé à la porte d'une noble maison pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'un garde du corps. Mais il n'inspirait pas confiance. Encore une fois, son albinisme lui jouait des tours. Il avait l'air d'un bandit.

Avec des pieds de plomb, il retourna chez lui.

Francis leur avait préparé un maigre repas de midi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné? demanda le Français avec lassitude.

Gilbert s'assit, frissonnant.

-Rien, évidemment.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, mais furent interrompus par un coup bref frappé à la porte.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, puis se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée.

Ils découvrirent à l'extérieur un page, richement vêtu et visiblement mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un bas-quartier comme celui-là.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt?

-C'est moi.

-Je suis au service d'un noble homme que vous avez sollicité ce matin. Il vous fait dire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de vous engager comme garde du corps, mais en revanche, si vous acceptiez de vous occuper de l'un de ses rivaux politiques...

Il sortit une bourse bien remplie de l'intérieur de sa cape, la faisant tinter joyeusement.

Gilbert en avait les yeux brillants.

-Qui est cet homme?

oOo

-Vous avez été rapides. Et efficaces... approuva le noble en remettant une bourse bien remplie dans les mains de Gilbert.

Ce dernier cachait mal sa joie. Certes, cet argent était sale et malhonnête, mais il représentait leur première rentrée d'argent depuis des mois. Et quelle somme!

-Ce crapaud n'était pas mon seul ennemi. annonça l'employeur avec lassitude. Son principal acolyte s'est réfugié à Madrid lorsqu'il a appris que son ami était pisté par mes tueurs. Disons que... Ca m'arrangerait qu'il y passe aussi.

-Vous prenez le voyage en charge? demanda l'albinos aussitôt. On a pas les moyens de le faire.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ce cloporte disparaisse. Vous partirez demain. Je vous fournirai les chevaux et les vivres nécessaires.

Gilbert et Francis échangèrent un bref regard.

-Nous acceptons. annonça Francis, les yeux déjà brillants de convoitise.

* * *

Anfang signifie "départ" dans le sens de "début"...

Annonce: je prévoyais d'arrêter Sünde à la rencontre entre Francis et Gil, et puis, prise de pitié pour Antonio laissé seul dans son coin, j'ai rajouté les meurtres qui se poursuivront à Madrid pour intégrer notre cher Tonio à l'histoire :3 Donc le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier...

Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, par contre :'(

Bonne nuit à tous et n'oubliez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas :p


	5. Treffen

Disclaimer: tous les personnages nommés sont à Hidekaz Himaruya!

Note: et voici le dernier chapitre de Sünde... J'espère qu'il plaira aux quelques lecteurs égarés sur cette page, n'hésitez pas à commenter!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Treffen

-Gil. On a un problème.

L'albinos se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Ses cheveux blancs brillaient à la lumière de la lune à travers son capuchon, ses prunelles vermeilles étincelaient.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il était tendu.

Les deux compères étaient arrivés le matin-même à Madrid après de longues journées de chevauchée et des nuits de sommeil agité à l'extérieur ou dans des auberges miteuses. Par-dessus le marché, ils étaient censés tuer un homme discrètement dans une ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Nous sommes suivis.

-Par qui? l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau en jetant de brefs coups d'oeil autour de lui.

-Un gosse. Il était déjà là quand on attendait que notre client sorte du bordel.

-Tu crois qu'il veut la même chose que nous?

-Il y a des chances... Ce type n'a pas que des amis, à Madrid non plus...

-Il faut qu'on le tue avant lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne peut pas être expérimenté là-dedans.

-Sait-on jamais... J'ai côtoyé des enfants qui avaient appris à poignarder avant même de savoir parler. La misère amène à bien des choses...

L'homme qu'ils suivaient bifurqua dans une rue adjacente. Gilbert, Francis et l'enfant le suivirent, s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité de la nuit et les quartiers douteux de la ville.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, ils erraient toujours en ville.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Gilbert comprit bien vite que leur cible savait. Il les avait repérés et savait qu'il était suivi.

_Merde._

Mais il paniqua réellement lorsque, la future victime marchant dans la lumière lunaire, il vit étinceler une longue lame effilée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le noble se retourna sur ses poursuivants et menaça Francis, resté trop près, de son arme.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette filature?

Gilbert dégaina son propre poignard de sous son manteau sombre et sortit de l'ombre pour le placer sur la jugulaire de l'aristocrate français.

-Un vieil ami à toi qui veut ta peau. cracha-t-il en guise de réponse.

Le Germanique pouvait voir la sueur perler sur le front de son acolyte menacé.

Ses propres neurones tournaient à plein régime.

Comment éviter que Francis ne soit égorgé tout en tuant celui qui devait être tué?

Gilbert jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa droite.

Tétanisé, l'enfant brun était plaqué contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. L'albinos pouvait presque suivre le fil de ses pensées.

_Il est terrorisé, mais il se dit qu'il doit quand même le faire. C'est son devoir et il ne peut pas y échapper._

_Il est..._

_Comme moi. Comme j'étais avant. Et comme je suis redevenu._

Gilbert avait ardemment désiré la liberté, que son existence ne soit régie par personne d'autre que lui.

Et finalement, il en était réduit à effectuer la basse besogne d'un riche bourgeois pour survivre.

Les yeux du petit garçon croisèrent ceux de l'ancien Teuton. L'Espagnol sembla y puiser de la détermination.

Il quitta son mur et, se faufilant furtivement entre les adultes, planta une courte dague dans l'abdomen de la crapule française, jusqu'alors occupée à toiser Francis et à se régaler de la peur que son arme lui inspirait.

Surprise.

Choc.

Douleur.

Lorsque le méditerranéen retira son couteau, un flot de sang l'éclaboussa.

Il tomba à genoux.

Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne l'avait pas tué - un coup aussi minable et désespéré ne l'aurait pas pu, mais il avait quand même son sang sur les mains.

Tremblant, l'Espagnol leva les yeux vers le flan ensanglanté du Français.

Ce dernier, moribond, cessa de fixer Francis et ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre son ventre et l'enfant au sol. Ses doigts effleurèrent la plaie qui vomissait un flot de sang important.

Il se retint de crier.

Gilbert anticipa la réaction: un violent coup de pied qui irait percuter la tempe de l'Espagnol.

Il bougea plus rapidement que le blessé, et sa propre semelle envoya l'aristocrate dans le mur opposé, d'un coup ajusté dans sa blessure.

-Tu apprendras, espèce d'ordure, qu'il ne faut pas s'étonner de crever la bouche ouverte dans une ruelle glauque quand on s'arroge le droit de frapper des enfants! grogna Gilbert, avant d'asséner le coup de grâce dans la poitrine de l'homme encore sonné.

_C'est qu'il m'a énervé, celui-là!_

Gil était plutôt soulagé qu'il soit mort. Ca lui avait permis de passer ses nerfs, même si la colère persistait.

-Ho, Francis! le héla-t-il. Tu as été diablement efficace, ce coup-ci! Tu as de la chance qu'on partage tout, sinon je garderais tout pour moi, cette fois...

Le blond s'épongea le front et répondit d'un grognement.

Gilbert se tourna alors vers le garçon, roulé en boule au sol.

-Hé, pequeño. Ca va?

_Bravo Gil, tu viens d'employer le seul mot d'espagnol que tu connais..._

Le Germanique tendit la main vers l'enfant, qui la regarda, hésitant, avant de la saisir pour se hisser sur ses jambes minces et flageolantes.

-Tu es blessé?

-...No comprendo... marmonna-t-il.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manches et releva la tête, essayant de reconstituer une façade digne.

-Francis, je vais avoir besoin de tes dons d'interprète...

-Avec plaisir.

Le Français se rapprocha des deux autres et demanda en espagnol d'une voix douce:

-Est-ce que tu es blessé?

Le garçon nia de la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi?

-Je voudrais juste... Que... Une autre chemise. Si je rentre couvert de sang, je risque d'être remarqué...

-Je vois. Gil, on le ramène à l'auberge. De toute façon, il est en état de choc, on ne peut pas l'abandonner ici.

-Pas de souci. répondit l'albinos, haussant les épaules.

Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent la ruelle, abandonnant le cadavre aux rats, et rejoignirent un quartier plus fréquenté.

oOo

Arrivés à l'auberge, lieu convenable sans particulièrement briller, Gilbert put enfin détailler leur compagnon.

Il devait avoir douze ans, treize tout au plus. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux verts brillants de panique et d'appréhension, un teint pâli par les événements du soir. Une chemise qui avait peut-être été blanche un jour, qui s'approchait plus du gris sale taché de vermeille. Un trois-quarts usé d'étoffe grossière cachait à peine des genoux en sang suite à la chute.

-Enlève ta chemise. l'invita Francis. On va te rafraîchir un peu.

-Non, pas la peine. répondit précipitamment l'adolescent, crispant d'instinct la main sur son estomac. Je voudrais juste autre chose à mettre, et puis je pars, je...

-Sentarias. ordonna Gilbert, rassemblant ses maigres connaissances de la langue.

Il avait bien compris que l'adolescent avait quelque chose à cacher sous cette chemise.

L'Espagnol se laissa tomber sur un des lits, arrachant un grincement au bois, et Gilbert déchira sa chemise sans ménagement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

L'abdomen du garçon était presque à vif, strié de plaies entourées de sang séché mais récent.

Francis resta coi un instant, avant de demander:

-Que t'est-il arrivé?

Le garçon baissa la tête.

-J'ai mal agi. On m'a puni. répondit-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter un tel traitement? Tu n'es qu'un enfant!

-C'est faux. Je suis un homme. répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

-Non, tu n'es pas un homme. Un homme ne tremble pas face à la mort, qu'il doive la donner ou la subir. Crois-moi, c'est mieux d'être un enfant. répliqua Gilbert en français.

L'adolescent ne le comprit pas, et Francis ne traduisit pas non plus.

De toute façon, l'objectif de Gilbert n'avait pas été d'être compris. Il avait parlé pour lui même.

Parce que sa propre enfance n'avait pas été bercée par l'insouciance et la joie comme celle des autres enfants. Parce que lui avait dû s'entraîner, travailler dur, subir le harcèlement des garçons du peuple.

Alors lui qui n'avait pas pu profiter de cette liberté, il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un soit impatient d'être un adulte.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. reprit Francis d'une voix calme.

-Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter. annonça Gilbert.

Son compagnon acquiesça et le laissa quitter la pièce en quête d'alcool.

-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda-t-il.

-...Antonio.

-D'accord. Comment se fait-il que tu devais t'occuper de cet homme?

-J'ai pas eu le choix... Le salaire de mon père et le mien ne suffissent plus à nourrir ma famille, j'ai dû chercher quelque chose en plus. L'Alcade m'a... proposé ce travail.

Antonio baissa encore un peu plus les yeux et sa main se crispa sur une petite croix de bois autour de son cou.

-Mon père travaille dans les champs tout le jour, et la nuit, il veille tard et a pris la sale habitude de boire. Si je ne rapporte pas assez d'argent pour satisfaire nos besoins du moment, il devient... violent. Ca s'est passé comme ça hier soir. J'me suis sauvé et on m'a proposé pas mal d'argent en échange de la mort de cet homme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal... Seulement qu'il a eu une vie peu convenable... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le tuer! Sinon, il allait me punir encore plus sévèrement! Ce n'est pas seulement égoïste, ma famille n'a pas les moyens de se nourrir, et si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, ils auraient encore moins d'argent, je...

-Hé, ne t'affole pas. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou pour te punir. Je suis bien placé pour te comprendre.

Antonio leva vers lui un regard d'émeraude interrogateur et intrigué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question: Gilbert revint avec une bouteille d'alcool, un seau d'eau claire et de quoi bander les plaies de l'Espagnol.

-Tu sais comment on désinfecte des plaies sans tuer le blessé de douleur? demanda préventivement Francis.

-Pour qui tu me prends? grogna Gil en réponse.

-J'ignorais qu'on formait les Teutons à la médecine...

-Ce n'est pas l'Ordre qui m'a appris ça... marmonna Gilbert en s'installant sur le lit à côté d'Antonio.

Effectivement. Ce soir-là, il se contenta de reproduire les gestes de Roderich. Ceux qu'il avait exécutés cet après-midi de juillet, quelques années auparavant.

Roderich.

Alors qu'il nettoyait les blessures de l'Espagnol et en essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur qui imprégnait le beau visage d'Antonio, les pensées de l'ancien Teuton revenaient inéluctablement sur le brun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu?

Vivait-il toujours à Marienburg?

Une foule de questions à son sujet l'assaillait. C'était étrange. Il n'avait plus pensé à son... ami? depuis longtemps, et à présent qu'il lui revenait en mémoire, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses pensées de lui.

Mais il valait mieux qu'il l'oublie.

Roderich lui avait conseillé de devenir fort pour prouver sa valeur.

Lui avait fait tout le contraire et était désormais un rebut de la société, un criminel fauché aux abois cherchant la moindre occasion de s'enrichir un peu sur le dos de personnes mortes.

_Bravo pour la philosophie de vie, Gil. Vraiment._

-C'est fini. annonça Gilbert à Francis, qui s'empressa de traduire.

Antonio ouvrit les yeux, fermés instinctivement à cause de la douleur, et adressa un signe de tête à l'albinos en guise de remerciement.

-...Gracias. murmura l'enfant.

Il se releva, enfila une chemise mise à sa disposition par Francis et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, cependant, il se ravisa.

-S'il vous plaît... Heu... Ne vous vantez pas trop haut de votre méfait. Je veux dire, si l'Alcade apprend que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, il risque de ne pas m'offrir ma récompense.

-Hé, pas la peine de paniquer. le rassura Francis.

-Exact. Nous ne sommes que deux malheureux tueurs sans le sous de passage, nous repartirons chez nous au petit matin. On ne compte pas aller se saouler dans un bar pour fêter notre exploit. renchérit sombrement Gilbert.

-J'espère que je peux compter sur votre discrétion. Une dernière chose. Vous savez quelle heure il est?

-Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit... répondit Francis.

Antonio laissa échapper un soupir.

-Trop tard pour aller chercher mon dû et trouver un endroit où passer la nuit… marmonna-t-il.

-Comment ça? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi? l'interrogea Francis.

Gilbert pouvait deviner que le blond s'était déjà attaché à l'Espagnol et que tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait était de rentrer chez lui sans encombre pour se remettre des derniers événements.

-Non. Quand mon père me bat, il vaut mieux que je disparaisse pendant quelques temps, histoire d'avoir le temps de récolter assez d'argent. En plus, je dois être à l'aube au moulin à l'extérieur de la ville, à l'autre bout d'ici. Il faut que je travaille.

-Mais tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état!

-Comment vous voulez que je nourrisse ma famille, hein? répliqua hargneusement Antonio. Mon père trime dans les champs, ma mère doit s'occuper de mes frères et soeurs plus petits. Je n'ai pas le choix!

-C'est une raison pour se tuer à la tâche? interrogea Gilbert.

Lui aussi avait tout donné pour son père. Pour qu'il soit fier de son fils. Lui aussi avait souffert, avait été blessé par ses efforts.

Et pour quoi, au final? Son père avait été odieux avec lui, même involontairement.

Depuis lors, les enfants qui se décarcassaient pour leurs parents au détriment de leur propre santé le révoltaient.

C'était pareil pour Antonio.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez? J'suis pas un aristo, je peux pas passer mes journées à rien faire.

-Tu préfères rester un esclave toute ta vie? demanda doucement Francis.

Antonio leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés.

-Tu préfères t'épuiser à la tâche? Tu n'as jamais rêvé de liberté? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, il pouvait comprendre les pensées de Francis... Et ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça...

-Ca ne doit pas être facile de travailler dur comme ça sans jamais recevoir de gratitude.

-Mais c'est normal, puisque c'est ma famille! se défendit Antonio.

-C'est normal que ton propre père te frappe alors que tu travailles dur?

Antonio ne répondit rien, ce qui en soit admettait que Francis avait raison. Mais de là à l'avouer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la nuit ici?

-Gratuitement?

-Oui. acquiesça Francis. Tu seras au chaud. Et demain matin, tu auras de quoi manger, mais ça il faudra le payer… On a déjà tout juste de quoi se permettre un petit-déjeuner chacun…

Antonio dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, indécis, pesant le pour et le contre.

Après quelques secondes, il eut une moue approbatrice et déclara:

-Ca marche.

Il serra la main de Francis et adressa un signe de tête à Gilbert. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, ce dernier n'avait pas non plus désapprouvé l'offre de son compagnon.

Francis fit mine de lui laisser son lit, mais l'albinos l'arrêta.

-Il peut prendre le mien. Je ne vais pas dormir.

Le blond regarda son ami avec incompréhension.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille, s'il veut être à l'aube dans son moulin. Je te connais, tu es une vraie souche, et nul doute qu'avec les derniers événements, il est exténué.

Francis le fixa intensément.

Cette justification, bien que crédible, sonnait un peu faux.

Et effectivement, les motivations de Gilbert étaient toutes autres.

Il savait que Francis était d'un naturel plutôt confiant… Contrairement à lui qui avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde.

Aussi, un pauvre vagabond comme Antonio ne lui inspirait pas tout à fait confiance. Qui pouvait jurer que le gosse n'allait pas les dépouiller pendant leur sommeil et s'en aller sans demander son reste avec leurs maigres réserves d'argent?

De plus, Gilbert avait l'habitude de se retourner des heures durant dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de se tourmenter une fois de plus.

Antonio, quant à lui, ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'affala à nouveau sur l'un des lits, les bras en croix, et soupira d'aise.

Il s'enfuit ensuite sous la couverture légère et, le temps que Francis fasse de même dans le lit voisin, il s'était assoupi.

Gilbert s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, enroulé dans sa cape, face aux lits, et s'apprêta à veiller à la lumière vacillante d'une bougie et blafarde de quelques rayons de lune.

oOo

Gilbert, endormi par surprise et malgré lui, se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas dans l la rue.

Hagard, il regarda tout autour de lui sans comprendre où il était, avant de se rappeler: le meurtre, le gamin, sa veille.

Il se gifla mentalement en constatant qu'il s'était assoupi, puis jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever et, déjà, Madrid reprenait de l'activité. Les malfrats de la nuit avaient rejoint leurs repères et les marchands sortaient des leurs.

L'un d'entre eux était présentement sous la fenêtre de Gil en charrette et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de percuter celle d'un autre.

_Au moins, ça m'a permis de me réveiller…_

Il regarda les deux endormis, que le bruit n'avait même pas dérangé, et il se leva.

Ankylosé par les heures d'immobilité, il s'étira quelques instants puis se dirigea vers le lit occupé par l'Espagnol.

Hésitant, l'albinos lui secoua l'épaule.

Aussitôt, deux grands yeux verts le fixèrent, paniqués.

-Oh, désolé si je t'ai fait peur. dit Gilbert.

Ce qu'Antonio ne comprit pas, évidemment.

-Le soleil se lève. reprit Gilbert en désignant la fenêtre.

Le brun acquiesça et quitta le lit. L'ancien Teuton asséna un coup de pied dans le dos de Francis pour le réveiller, ce que son compère apprécia moyennement. Il se releva en grommelant.

oOo

Après un petit-déjeuner frugal, Antonio les remercia une dernière fois et les salua, avant de quitter l'auberge et de disparaître dans l'animation madrilène.

-Je me demande ce qu'il va devenir… commenta Francis alors qu'ils terminaient leur propre repas.

-Ce n'est plus notre problème. répliqua Gilbert.

-Mais enfin! Tu n'as donc pas de cœur?

Gilbert but une gorgée de bière sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-On y va? demanda-t-il une fois les assiettes vides.

-Comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous retient?

-Tu n'as pas envie de faire un peu de tourisme?

-Schei e, Francis. Tu veux savoir si ton petit protégé va bien, c'est ça? Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, on doit passer devant le moulin où il travaille pour rentrer en France!

-Ha ben voilà…

oOo

Le moulin en question était à l'extérieur des remparts, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Entouré de champs de blé asséchés par l'hiver, il tournait quand même. Les grains des récoltes étaient moulus en cette période de l'année aussi pour permettre de faire du pain en toutes saisons.

Francis et Gilbert y rentrèrent par une petite porte ouverte sur le chemin, et retrouvèrent Antonio, occupé à assister le meunier dans sa tâche.

Il les remarqua et détourna aussitôt le regard, comme honteux.

Le meunier, à son tour, les vit et s'arrêta un instant:

-Qu'est'ce vous voulez?

-Nous voulions seulement constater qu'Antonio allait bien.

-Si vous voulez lui parler, allez-y, mais pas longtemps. J'ai besoin de lui.

Antonio s'écarta un moment avec les deux étrangers. Le blond demanda:

-Tu es allé voir l'Alcade?

Il acquiesça.

-Le scélérat m'a fait suivre… Il a vu que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Il a refusé de me donner mon dû. annonça-t-il avec un soupir.

-Comment tu vas faire, alors? Ton père…

-Va entrer dans une colère noire si je rentre seulement avec ma paie du jour.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement comme ça.

-Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

A la surprise générale, ce fut Gilbert qui réagit, après un rapide calcul.

-Viens avec nous.

-T'es sérieux, Gil? demanda Francis, incrédule.

-Oui. Il est tellement bon acteur qu'il me fait pitié, ce gosse. On t'offre un logement en France, de la nourriture en suffisance et un traitement acceptable. En échange, tu travailles pour nous. On partage nos gains, en quelques sortes.

Francis traduisit la proposition.

-… D'accord. fit Antonio après un moment d'hésitation. Ca fera une bouche de moins à nourrir chez moi, ils devraient s'en sortir avec le salaire de mon père.

-Tu vois, c'était pas difficile… commenta Gilbert.

-Mais je vous préviens. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Pas sans raison en tout cas. Si je dois tuer une ordure, je crois qu'avec de l'entraînement, je devrais y arriver…

-Ca tombe bien, il y beaucoup d'ordures en Europe. Tu auras toutes les occasions du monde pour t'exercer! répondit Gilbert.

-Mais dès que j'en aurai l'opportunité, je vous quitterai pour revenir à une vie plus louable.

Avec un sourire dubitatif, le Germanique annonça:

-C'est d'accord!

Et ils firent route vers la France.

Et Antonio dût bien vite se rendre à l'évidence: il avait trouvé en Gilbert une sorte de grand frère, distant de prime abord mais attentif et protecteur, et en Francis un aîné à peine plus âgé, un complice qu'il lui aurait été difficile de quitter.

Tous, ils partageaient le même but: survivre. Peu importait le moyen. Légalement de jour, de façon douteuse la nuit. Mais ensemble, quoi qu'ils traversaient.

Soudés comme une famille, inséparables comme des meilleurs amis, un trio de mauvais garçons qui fut bientôt craint et célèbre pour les années à venir sous le nom du Lirio Negro.

FIN

* * *

Treffen veut dire rencontre :)

C'est donc ici que s'achèvent (ou que commencent, c'est comme vous voulez) les aventures de Gilbert, Francis et Antonio...

Sünde étant terminée, je vais pouvoir m'atteler à mon projet de plus grande envergure: Twelve's Quest! J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour cette nouvelle fic.

Merci de votre lecture :D


End file.
